neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Herr Doctor
The most civil beholder you will ever meet, and possibly also the only one with glasses. Herr Doctor lived in the Ruins of Eldergrin in a room with a large pipe organ, hiding from his mother, until he encountered the party in Season Seven Episode Three and joined the group as Claire's mount. He enjoys serving tea and cookies made of random materials. He was given his nickname by Ethan. His Time with the Party Herr Doctor accompanied the party through the Ruins of Eldergrin and left with them when they escaped on the Jade Kraken III. His powerful eye rays proved an asset to the party many times. Among other adventures, he successfully charmed an enormous cat on an alternate plane of existence, allowing Kruglor and Baudin to bring it back to the Prime Material Plane, where it was mind blasted by a fake Xenteroth and blown up with alchemist's fire. He also turned many opponents to stone and one to steel. He learned some basic fighting in order to make use of an entropic reaper's scythe the party found in the reliquary near the Throne of Discord. He also acquired cursed bracers which become incredibly powerful after his first kill of an encounter, making him so powerful he resisted the attacks of a statue of Xenteroth for a significant amount of time. As beholders are generally illegal pretty much everywhere (well, not so much "I don't think that's legally permitted" illegal as "OH GOD IT'S A BEHOLDER RUN!" illegal) the party typically disguised Herr Doctor as a horse for any forays into civilization, such as their stay in Barrensburg. During the airship ride from the Ruins of Eldergrin to Barrensburg, Herr Doctor, along with Claire, was affected by the scythe's curse, went crazy, and destroyed Sam's kitchen before being driven out of his body by Magic Jar until the party discovered how to fix him. When Ashra fell prey to the same curse, he charmed Vladomil into tackling her, starting a fight which nearly ended in Vladomil's death before Claire convinced Ashra to leave the ship with her until the rest of the party found the ingredients for the cure. He also followed Kruglor to the Elemental Plane of Water to fight over the scythe, attempting to recover the scythe; he failed, and Kruglor successfully destroyed the scythe with the help of Vishnu's mech. Ethan criticized him heavily for causing such chaos. In combat, he helped the party fight both by using his eye rays and by ferrying Claire around on his back, especially in their battle with a black dragon. His inflict wounds power also provided a source of free healing for Ethan, which was often all that kept him animate while he fought one dragon or another. He proved helpful once again during the party's journey to Baldur, disintegrating a path into the mind flayer city when Dwayne had already parted ways with the company. He met his glorious end during the Ruin of Baldur; after fighting soldiers for much of the battle, he allowed invisible Claire to ride him up to the top of the tower, where Fauxdin and Marcus Fairlan were attempting to detonate a Fate with protection from Barron Ganth. After helping Claire onto the tower so she could fight, he took blows from Ganth and managed to disintegrate a corner of Fauxdin's face, revealing his tentacle. Ganth finally killed Herr Doctor with a powerful spell of Chain Lightning, but after the battle Claire took along one of his eyestalks so that he could be resurrected if he wished. He has, however, expressed that he has lived a life of adventure, escaped the ruins and his mother, and is now content. Category:Player Characters